Extraordinary Girl
by Lysha
Summary: Whenever Kyo loses his temper, Kagura suffers perhaps the worst of all. This time, she's been thrown outside in the rain. One sided KyoxKagura. One shot, songfic. 'Extraordinary Girl' by Greenday.


**Author's Note: **Thanks for checking out this fic! Please leave a review if you can. It's much appreciated. Anyway, this songfic is set in the time Kagura was staying in the Sohma house with Kyo and the others. As I'm pretty new to the world of Fruits Basket, I'll have to apologise in advance for any mistakes I might have made!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits Basket, Kyo, Kagura or Yuki (although I will one day... muhahahah...) or the song 'Extraordinary Girl' by Greenday.

**Dedication:** To all those who have been with me throughout my writing time so far. Thanks for all your support!

**

* * *

**

**Extraordinary Girl**

"Kyo… Kyo! My love, you didn't have to do that to me!"

"Just go _die_, Kagura!" Kyo sneered, slamming the doors of the house shut.

Kagura, left in her boar form after a collision with a take-out delivery man that Shigure had called for when Kyo threw her – literally – out of the Sohma house, looked down to the ground as cold night rain bounced off her snout.

"Kyo…" she gave a noise that sounded like a half a grunt and half a cry.

With a sink of her heart, she heard Kyo ram the locks into place on the doors, and she knew that he wasn't going to let her back inside.

She couldn't understand why Kyo had shoved her outside like that. All that she had tried to do was take care of him. After all, he was feeling a little blue that day.

She sniffed. "I just want to make you happy, my love…"

_She's an extraordinary girl,_

_In an ordinary world,_

_And she can't seem to get away_

"Kyo… you do love me, don't you?" she snorted, a little pathetically, talking to thin air. "Of course you do! You don't love anyone _but_ me! Why would you want _anyone_ butme! I'm a Sohma too, we were _meant_ to be, Kyo! I can hug you as much as I want without ever transforming, and I can understand you better than anyone else!"

Although being part of the Sohma family and sharing their curse had its drawbacks – inconvenient transformations, being completely clothe-less afterward, being differentiated from the crowd… - Kagura could really only see the good points. As another Sohma, Kagura could hold Kyo all she wanted without either of them transforming into their Zodiac animals. And Kagura felt that because the two shared the same curse, and therefore, the same problems, they could reach a level of understanding that no other couple could.

_He lacks the courage in his mind,_

_Like a child left behind,_

_Like a pet left in the rain_

Sniffling back some more tears from her round, black eyes, she thought of Kyo and his other troubles. Kyo, as the cat of the Sohma family, was not officially part of the Zodiac, and therefore, was ridiculed and left out of everything by the other members of the family. Until he beat Yuki in a fight, this would always remain the same. Kagura always felt a wave of sympathy towards her love when she thought of this – he lacked the necessary skills to beat his rival.

_She's all alone again,_

_Wiping the tears from her eyes_

Lifting a trotter to wipe away a tear rolling down her fuzzy cheek, only to find it lost in the torrent of rain drenching her to the bone, Kagura thought of all the times she had cried for Kyo – cried whenever Yuki kicked him down again, cried whenever Kyo slumped to the floor in agitation of his absent talents, and cried whenever she thought of him feeling shunned and alone.

But… had he ever cried for _her_?

Now she was sitting outside, cold, crying, and wet, where was he to comfort her? Inside the house with a locked door?

"My darling Kyo…" she snivelled.

_Some days he feels like dying_

"Don't worry, I understand why you're mad…" she said, once again talking out to nothingness. "You're mad because Yuki beat you again, aren't you? It's okay, I understand. You know what they say: 'you always hurt the one you love'…" she gave a little shiver, and tried a boar-smile, but it soon faded again.

Kyo had come home seething, as anti-social and pissed off at the world as ever. Kagura had started her usual flittering and flirting around him, and he had lost his patience – thus how she had ended up outside.

_She gets so sick of crying_

"My dearest, you still haven't come out to apologise to me yet!" she pined out to him.

She waited for a few seconds, hoping to hear some movement from behind the door, and for Kyo to step out with a loving smile on his face, come out into the cold, scoop her up in his arms, shield her from the rain, and take her back into the warm house…

But of course, no sounds came.

_She sees a mirror of herself,_

_An image she wants to sell,_

_To anyone willing to buy_

With a sigh, her eyes fell to the damp ground again, and she found herself looking straight into a puddle.

Instead of seeing her own dark hair and dark eyes in her reflection, she saw her Zodiac form looking back at her – a tiny, fuzzy boar.

She grunted at it, thinking of how much she hated this form – not because it was a curse, but because of the way it looked. Boars weren't_ cute_-looking animals to begin with.

"I wish I could have been given a _cute_ Zodiac animal…" she pondered aloud. Then she looked back up to the house again. "But you like me this way, don't you, Kyo? You'll like me no matter how I look. But still…" her eyes fell down to her reflection again. "…I wish my form was as cute as yours. I've never seen anything more adorable than an orange cat!" she let out a little squeal of excitement.

_He steals the image in her kiss,_

_From her heart's apocalypse,_

_From the one called whatsername_

Pausing for a moment, Kagura closed her eyes, and imagined the scene she had played out in her mind thousands of times. In her head, she had formulated the most romantic scene possible for her and Kyo. She knew some day it would happen – she just didn't know when.

Obviously Kyo cared for her too – Kagura just wished that he would show his affection in the way _she_ wanted him to, like in this fantasy of hers. Even she had to admit, Kyo had some strange ways of showing his feelings; getting mad at her all the time, saying hurtful things towards her and other unexpected actions were all part of the bill. She just felt as though she would feel a lot better if he just held her, and treated her with more obvious love.

_She's all alone again,_

_Wiping the tears from her eyes_

"Love, this game is no fun anymore…" she whined. "Please let me back inside."

Again, she waited for a response. Even Kyo's irritated cry of "Get lost!" would have been appreciated by her right then.

But again, no response came.

"Please unlock the door…"

_Some days it's not worth trying,_

_Now that they both are finding,_

_She gets so sick of crying_

With a warm feeling throughout her body, she felt her transformation reversing.

In a puff of smoke, she regained her human form – completely naked. She scrambled after her clothes that had been left just a few paces away. She wrinkled her nose as she picked up her dress with two of her fingers, and let it fall to the ground again with a soggy _plop._ They were soaked.

She sighed. "Great…"

* * *

Emily Nash-Medlyn

Thursday 9th June 2005


End file.
